Prior barrier systems used for reinforcing a portion of a structural member having an open center using a two component pumpable product have included a metal or rigid barrier member placed within the open center. In many instances, the structural nature of the barrier member limited the applications for which the barrier system could be used. For instance, the structure and location of the member being reinforced made it difficult to insert a barrier member therein after the structural member had been incorporated into a frame system, e.g., an automobile frame. For example, once an automobile has been completed or partially assembled, the insertion of a barrier member into the center portion of a cavity of a structural member is often difficult and time consuming. Thus, there is needed a system and method that will permit local reinforcement of a structure at various stages throughout the manufacturing or assembly process concerning the member being reinforced.